


[Podfic] All I Want for Christmas is You (to Help Me Find Evidence to Take Down a Brainwashing, Kidnapping Cult)

by Jadesfire



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Background Case, Background Femslash, Christmas Eve, Domestic, F/F, Gen, Joan Watson POV, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofAll I Want for Christmas is You (to Help Me Find Evidence to Take Down a Brainwashing, Kidnapping Cult)by Margo_Kim"You told there was an emergency,” Bell said.“He told me there was a dinner party,” Ms. Hudson said, bringing out a fresh plate of sugar cookies for the detective.“He told me nothing,” Joan said, “and now I’m working on Christmas Eve.”“Yes, it’s a Christmas miracle,” Sherlock said. “Watson here was just complaining to me that she had nothing to do tonight.”Christmas Eve with Sherlock involves exactly as much casework as you would expect. It's a good thing Joan enjoys the work. The fact that Ms. Hudson is there to keep her company doesn't hurt either.





	[Podfic] All I Want for Christmas is You (to Help Me Find Evidence to Take Down a Brainwashing, Kidnapping Cult)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Want for Christmas is You (to Help Me Find Evidence to Take Down a Brainwashing, Kidnapping Cult)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096562) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1096562)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click through to stream (works on mobile) or download!

**With Music (21:22)** | **Without Music (19:36)**  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dKwCSZqUoCnfAqAQw417anSEmc_Ju3lj) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PflC_pBd1TaiP3NDWCmv_SPMv8oxx7Ma)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CLV-YgMSDOvEI5KXhWiwml8uHHWbXVHA) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=162wzIRTENA6mLHCsi9WzsVQEj4LW0VBv)  
  
Music is _All I Want for Christmas_ by Mariah Carey*

*SO SUE ME, what else was I going to choose??? 


End file.
